<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Once Was Lost by snofiejayne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249341">What Once Was Lost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snofiejayne/pseuds/snofiejayne'>snofiejayne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:41:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snofiejayne/pseuds/snofiejayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Macdonald had left her life in the wizarding world behind and for twenty years had lived her life as if her seven years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry didn't happen. Since then, she has tried to forget. But in 1997, when the daughter of two of her old friends appears at her doorstep asking her to join the war against the Death Eaters, Mary is thrust back into the world she had tried to forget all those years ago.</p><p>(I'm hoping this sparks off a series, delving into the stories of my OCs who appear in this story. We'll see)</p><p>*This is just a snippet for now*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Once Was Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, this is my first fic on here. Here's just a snippet of what I'm working on.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mary gets an unexpected visitor.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"So deck those halls, trim those trees</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Raise up cups of Christmas cheer</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I just need to catch my breath</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Christmas by myself this year"</em>
</p><p>(The Waitresses - 1981)</p><hr/><p>The man on the radio spoke: "And now an '80s Christmas classic; here's <em>Christmas Wrapping</em> by the Waitresses."</p><p>The music began to play as Mary cracked open a bottle of red wine she'd picked up in M&amp;S (on special mind you). She opened a cupboard and pondered about grabbing a wine glass but then shrugged off the thought, put the bottle to her lips. <em>I'm off until Wednesday</em>, she thought, taking a gup from the bottle and sticking her ready meal lasagne in the microwave, setting the timer and taking another sip of wine.</p><p>She then began to sing along to the song on the song of the radio; wine bottle in hand as a microphone:</p><p>
  <em>Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! But I think I'll miss this one this year, Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! But I think I'll miss this one this year, Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! But I think I'll miss this one this year, Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! But I think I'll miss this one this year… </em>
</p><p>This continued for a while, as Mary bopped and swayed around the kitchen, even with her microwave dinner in hand. All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. Mary half expected it to be her mother, she was always poking about, trying to know all of Mary's business. "Why don't you find yourself a nice man to bring home for Christmas?" she'd always ask.</p><p>"Because, Mum," Mary would interject, "I'm not attracted to men."</p><p>"She's a lesbian, Pamela, leave her be." Her dad was always on her side.</p><p>Huffing at the thought of her mum forgetting her own daughter's sexuality - again - Mary turned down the radio and went to the door. Opening it, she saw it wasn't her mum at all; it was a young woman who looked strangely familiar. It was the eyes, the kind hazel eyes and a slightly cheeky-looking smile. Where had Mary seen them before?</p><p>"Good evening," The young woman grinned, "Are you Mary Macdonald?"</p><p>"Yes," Mary raised an eyebrow, ready to take whatever the woman said with a pinch of salt, "Who's asking?"</p><p>The young woman stuck her hand out, "My name is Noelle and I come on behalf of the Order of the Phoenix."</p><p> </p><p>(To be continued...)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>